lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of awards and nominations
In 2011, Lana Del Rey was signed by Stranger Records and released her debut single, "Video Games". The song won the Ivor Novello Award for Best Contemporary Song. Her second single, "Born to Die", won the UK Music Video Award for Best International Pop Video in 2012. Born to Die, Del Rey's second studio album, was released in early 2012, and was the year's fifth best-selling album worldwide. As of January 2016, it has sold more than eight million copies. She won the Brit Award for International Breakthrough Act, the Q'' Award for Next Big Thing, and the ''GQ Award for Woman of the Year in 2012. In late 2012, Born to Die was re-packaged with the extended play, Paradise, as Born to Die - The Paradise Edition. In 2013, Del Rey won the Brit Award for International Female Solo Artist, as well as the Echo Awards for Best International Female Artist Rock/Pop and Best International Newcomer. She also recorded the song "Young and Beautiful" for the soundtrack of the 2013 film adaptation of F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby, which won the Satellite Award for Best Original Song. At the 2015 MTV Europe Music Awards, Del Rey won the MTV Europe Music Award for Best Alternative. In November, 2015, Del Rey won the Billboard Trailblazer Award, becoming the second individual to ever win it nominations. In February, 2016, Del Rey received the "Best Female Artist of the Year" award from The Elle Style Awards by Elle magazine. In total, Del Rey has won 15 awards from 59 nominations. ASCAP Pop Music Awards The ASCAP Pop Music Awards are held annually by the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers to honor its top members in pop music. Del Rey has received one award. ''Billboard'' Music Awards The Billboard Music Awards are an annual music awards show, founded by the music magazine Billboard. Del Rey has received one nomination. ''Billboard'' Women in Music Billboard Women in Music is an annual event held by Billboard to honor influential female artists and music executives. Del Rey has received one award. Brit Awards The Brit Awards are the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards. Del Rey has won two awards from four nominations. Critics' Choice Movie Awards The Critics' Choice Movie Awards are presented by the Broadcast Film Critics Association. Del Rey has received two nominations. Echo Awards The Echo Awards are held annually by the Deutsche Phono-Akademie. Del Rey has won two awards from five nominations. ''Elle'' Style Awards Elle Style Awards are held anually by Elle magazine. Del Rey has won one award. Golden Globe Awards The Golden Globe Awards are held annually by the Hollywood Foreign Press Association and recognize accomplishments in film and television. Del Rey has received one nomination. ''GQ'' Men of the Year Awards The GQ Men of the Year Awards are held annually by men's magazine GQ. Del Rey has won one award. Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are presented annually by The Recording Academy. Del Rey has received six nominations and five as a lead. iHeartRadio Music Awards Founded by iHeartRadio, the iHeartRadio Music Awards are held annually. Del Rey has received one nomination. Independent Music Awards The Independent Music Awards are held annually by Music Resource Group and honor independent artists and releases. Del Rey has received one nomination. International Dance Music Awards The International Dance Music Awards are held annually as part of the Winter Music Conference. Del Rey has received two nominations. Ivor Novello Awards The Ivor Novello Awards are presented annually by the British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors and honor songwriting and composing. Del Rey has won one award. MTV Awards MTV Europe Music Awards The MTV Europe Music Awards are held annually by MTV and honor the most popular songs and singers in Europe. Del Rey has won two awards from six nominations. MTV Video Music Awards The MTV Video Music Award are presented annually by MTV and honor accomplishments in the music video medium. Del Rey has received five nominations. MTVU Woodie Awards The MTVU Woodie Awards are held annually by MTV and are voted for by college students. Del Rey has received one nomination. ''Music Week'' Awards Founded by British music magazine Music Week, the Music Week Awards are presented annually. Del Rey has received one nomination. ''NME'' Awards Founded by the British music magazine NME, the NME Awards are presented annually. Del Rey has received six nominations. People's Choice Awards Created by Bob Stivers, the People's Choice Awards are an annual award show that recognizes figures from popular culture and are voted on by the general public. Del Rey has received one nomination. ''Q'' Awards Founded by British music magazine Q'', the ''Q Awards are presented annually. Del Rey has won one award from two nominations. Satellite Awards The Satellite Awards are held annually and honor achievements in television and film. The winners are chosen by the International Press Academy. Del Rey has won one award. Swiss Music Awards The Swiss Music Awards are held by IFPI Switzerland, SUISA, Swissperform and the Swiss Music Pedagogic Association. Del Rey has received two nominations. UK Music Video Awards The UK Music Video Awards are held annually and honor accomplishments in the music video medium. Del Rey has won one award from five nominations. World Soundtrack Awards The World Soundtrack Awards are presented annually by the World Soundtrack Academy and honor accomplishment in film music. Del Rey has received one nomination. Xbox Entertainment Awards The Xbox Entertainment Awards are held by Xbox and voted for by the console's players. Del Rey has won one award from two nominations. Category:Lists